


Antiquarians

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Canon Bisexual Character, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/F, Foot Fetish, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen and HG enjoy antiquing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antiquarians

HG lifted the sheet and gasped at the antique it concealed. "Oh, now..." She kept her voice low as she lowered herself to the mattress to get a closer look. "Now this would be very attractive to a collector." She ran her fingers lightly along the underside of Helen's foot as she bowed to kiss the slope. She kissed a line up to Helen's toes, took the biggest into her mouth and lightly bit it. Helen yelped and nudged HG in the stomach with her other foot. HG, unaffected, simply looked at the foot in her hand with an appraiser's eye. "Hm, definitely authentic. Very, very rare. Circa 1845, if I'm not mistaken."

"Oi," Helen said. "1850, thank you very much."

"My apologies." She pushed the sheet up higher and admired the curve of Helen's ankle. "Exquisite craftsmanship." Her fingers massaged Helen's calf and she bent to kiss her shin. 

Helen, meanwhile, pushed HG's nightgown up with every brush of her hand. She squeezed HG's hip and eyed the way her breasts rose and fell under the thin material. She could see the dark shape of HG's nipples, almost obscured by the curls of hair that were unhooked and left to fall haphazardly over her shoulders like the vines of a weeping willow.

"And this? The nineteenth century Victorian writer in its original packaging?" Helen twisted as HG reached her thighs. She kissed HG's stomach through her gown. "That must be quite desirable."

"Mm, yes, it's a highly sought-after item."

"So I should handle it with care?"

HG nuzzled her face between Helen's thighs. "Oh, I would never suggest that. It's sturdier than you may think." She bit Helen's thigh, and Helen responded by running her tongue along HG's inner thigh. HG hissed, and Helen chuckled and brushed her cheek over the warm skin. 

"Some think something so rare and precious shouldn't be reserved to a single admirer. That it should be enjoyed by all..."

HG grinned. "How many did you have in mind?"

"Mm, no more than four. After that the logistics become tricky."

HG laughed and breathed deep. "Ah, such a glorious scent. Authentic..." She moaned and kissed Helen between the legs, and Helen wrapped her arms tighter around HG's lower body. She gasped, angling her hips to give HG better access. She brushed her hand along HG's hip, lifting her gown further, and returned the favor.

Helen came first and kept her head bowed, HG's muscular thighs framing her head as Helen rocked against the assault of her lips and teeth and tongue. When Helen came, HG moaned against her and eventually lifted her head. She rested it on Helen's hip and Helen did the same, the women's bodies arched to leave a diamond-shaped opening between them. HG teased Helen's breasts, watching the nipples respond to her teasing.

"Still in perfect working order. Obviously this piece received only the best care."

"It's taken its lumps from time to time, but it always bounces back. I take very good care of it. I rub oils into it to preserve the luster."

"Mm. If you would require a hand with that, you have my number." HG smiled and met Helen's eye. She sat up, her hair falling forward as she positioned herself in front of Helen, poised for a kiss. "The piece is priceless. You would be a fool to let it out of your sight."

"It's always nice to have an expert opinion." Helen wrapped her hand in HG's thick hair and pulled her down for a kiss.

Helen never believed in preserving antiques by ignoring them. Everything was made with a purpose in mind, and no matter the age, it should be allowed to fulfill that purpose. 

She was grateful HG agreed with her.


End file.
